The Saga of Evil
by Sifb
Summary: Saga algo sadica inspirada en vocaloid... personas que les guste los finales felices abstenganse... no apta para cardiacos...
1. La hija del mal The daughter of evil

Declaimer: las PPGZ ni los RRBZ son míos… pero ahora sé que sus derechos son de Cartoon Network (creo)….y me pareció divertido hacer una historia loca y un poco fumada de ellas

Aclaraciones:

**Negrita: Diálogos**

Normal: Narración

_Cursiva: Cualquier otra cosa…. (Sobre todo pensamientos)_

The saga of evil: La hija del mal

_Jajajajaja…. vamos arrodíllense…._

Hace mucho tiempo… tal vez centenares de años… existieron por las tierras de Asia oriental… tres reinos muy grandes… estaba el reino amarillo, al lado de este se encontraba el reino verde y al otro lado del mar se encontraba el reino azul… pero estos eran famosos por el hecho de que en ellos sus reyes eran muy jóvenes eran tan jóvenes que en si no los consideraban reyes sino, más bien, los consideraban príncipe y princesas… el reino amarillo, al cual sus habitantes lo consideraban el reino de la traidora inhumanidad, ahí reinaba la princesa Miyako, la princesa de 14 años de edad, una joven de cabello de coletas rubio y unos hermosos ojos azul cielo, ella poseía todo lo que una joven quisiera tener… muebles muy caros y lujosos, infinidad de ropa y zapatos, perfumes… en fin todo lo que una chica de su edad sueña con tener… además de la servidumbre… todos en el castillo la halagaban, la mimaba y la obedecían… sobre todo un sirviente que tenía un rostro similar al de ella… ella poseía además montones de animales… tenía un jardín especial para ellos, pero en especial le gustaban los caballos… su consentido, y en el que siempre montaba se llamaba Pulpi, un hermoso caballo color crema con pelo café y ojos amarillos…siempre llevaba un lindo sombrero de copa en la cabeza… como decía, poseía todo lo que se podía querer…

**-Vamos Boomer… tráeme a mi querido Pulpi… quiero dar una vuelta por el jardín…**

**-Pero princesa tu sabes que a ese estúpido caballo no le caigo bien…**

**-No le digas así… solo tráelo…- **le grito la princesa Miyako a Boomer su sirviente

**-Muy bien como ordene princesa- **y se fue apresuradamente a buscar a Pulpi

-**Hay como tarda… bien tendré que entretenerme con algo…-**saco una pequeña campana de su vestido y la hizo sonar, rápidamente 10 sirvientes se acercaron a ella

-**Que se le ofrece princesa-**dijeron todo al unisonó

-**Quiero que me traigan mis zapatos para cabalgar, mis joyas que me gustan tanto, una silla, algo para comer y dos vasos de limonada… y pronto…y también quiero que tres de ustedes bailen ahorita mismo para mí…**

**-Como ordene princesa- **pronto 7 de los sirvientes salieron corriendo de allí mientras 3 de ellos empezaban a bailar… pronto los demás llegaron y le dieron las cosas en total orden y Miyako solo dijo:

**-Muy bien ahora lárguense, solo se pueden quedar los que están bailando…-**y así pasaron 15 minutos, hasta que regreso Boomer, totalmente sucio y cansado, con el caballo Pulpi agarrado con una correa (no sé cómo se le llama a lo que tienen los caballos amarrado en la boca), parecía que el caballo lo había arrastrado durante mucho tiempo

-**Vaya hasta que por fin llegas Boomer, ¿dónde estabas?, ¿que no ves que tuve que entretenerme durante como 15 minutos con estos sirvientes que ni saben bailar bien? y porque vienes todo sucio, está bien que seas un sirviente pero no puedo permitir que estés así….**

**-Perdóneme princesa… pero es que le dije que a su caballo no le caigo bien… cuando fui por el apenas lo había agarrado y empezó a correr, me jalo con él y me arrastro todo el camino…**

**-Pretextos… mi lindo Pulpi jamás haría eso-**la princesa le saco la lengua a su sirviente y después agregó-**Bueno vámonos… ustedes ya pueden parar e irse con los demás…**

**-Gracias princesa- **Dijeron los otros sirvientes, que no habían parado de bailar, le hicieron una reverencia y se fueron

-**De verdad no puedo creer que los trates así**

**-Son solo sirvientes… y di que a ti no te pongo a hacerlo…**

** -Muy bien vámonos…**

Miyako, no era muy buena con sus sirvientes, al único que trataba más o menos bien era a Boomer… y no solo era cruel con sus sirvientes, lo era con todos a su alrededor, incluyendo a los ciudadanos, por eso muchos la odiaban, pero no podían expresarse, le tenían miedo a esa princesa tirana… si el dinero le llegaba a faltar a ella, eso no suponía un problema, ya que solo tenía que subir impuestos, o mandaba demandar a algún habitante por cualquier cosa absurda… y si alguien se le llegaba a oponer, lo mandaba a la guillotina y listo, se quedaba con todo lo de esa persona… por eso era tan temida la tirana princesa…

**-Llévenlo a la guillotina de inmediato… me ha faltado al respeto…-**le dijo a los guardias, un joven de ojos rojos la miraba con furia, mientras los guardias lo apresaban

**-Por favor princesa sea razonable-**le dijo su sirviente

-¿**Cállate, que no oíste lo que me dijo?**

**-Pero...**

**-YA!**

**-Princesa se lo suplico, libere a mi esposo- **pedía de rodillas una joven de ojos verdes mientras soltaba unas pequeñas lagrimas por los ojos…-**No lo ejecute, el no ah hecho nada malo**

**-¿Se te hace poco insultar a una princesa?-**pregunto maliciosamente Miyako

-¿**Te crees la flor más hermosa no?-**decía mientras forcejeaba con los guardias el joven de ojos rojos- **Mala Flor…Entre flores finas… de horrible color humano… rodeada de mala hierba estas… te has nutrido de ellas hasta hacerlas morir…**

**-Que alguien lo calle por favor…-**pidió fastidiada la princesa- **Ya solo dice estupideces… -**entonces uno de los guardias le dio un golpe al joven con lo cual quedo inconsciente- **Y que lleven todas sus pertenencias al jardín… necesito saber que conservare y que no…**

-**Por favor princesa… no lo mate… de verdad lo amo… lo es todo para mi…**

**-¿Todavía sigues aquí?... ¡Vamos! ¡Llévensela! que salga ahora mismo de mi castillo…**

Y si mas se llevaron a la joven de ojos verdes del castillo, mientras ella lloraba e intentaba zafarse, lo último que se alcanzo oír de ella fue:

-¡**JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAS!**

**-¿Qué? ya son las 3…** ¡**Vaya es hora de la merienda!-**Dijo sin inmutarse la princesa y se retiro al comedor con su sirviente al lado

Y así, al día siguiente, el pobre ciudadano fue ejecutado en la plaza pública, en la guillotina, mientras que a la esposa se le quitaron todos los bienes y la mandaron 3 días a prisión… una semana después mientras la princesa y el sirviente estaban en la estancia hablando, llego el ministro y consejero de la princesa, un hombre enano, con cara de pocos amigos y de ojos grises…

-**Boomer-**dijo con un poco de desprecio en su voz-**Creo que ya es hora de que le vayas trayendo la comida a la princesa**

**-Pero aun no son las 3…**

**-Ve ahora mismo… eres un sirviente que no se te olvide… tu no opinas solo obedeces…**

**-Yo solo obedezco a la princesa**

**-Chiquillo insolente…**

**-Ve Boomer no quiero problemas…**

**-Muy bien como ordene princesa-**dijo recalcando la palabra ordene

-**No sé cómo es que lo sigues teniendo aquí… ya te eh dicho muchas veces que lo corrieras…**

**-Ya déjalo, solo es Boomer…**

**-Bueno en fin quería informarle que mañana vamos a ir a una visita al país vecino, tenemos que ir rápido a que tenga buenos tratos con la princesa de allí… nos recibirá en una semana, pero nos vamos mañana para que pueda conocer el lugar-**_"para que cometa alguna estupidez y me deje el reino a mi jejejeje" _pensaba el ministro mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a la princesa-**De hecho ya mande comprar una pequeña mansión para que duerma ahí…**

-**Tú siempre tan atento…. gracias…**

**-No hay de que princesa… con su permiso me retiro**

**-Tenga princesa ya son las 3-**dijo el joven sirviente con una charola en las manos

**-**¡**Vaya es hora de la merienda! a por cierto Boomer, mañana vamos a ir al reino vecino**

**-¿Enserio?**

**-Aja… para que vayas haciendo mi maleta**

**-Por supuesto Miyako**

Al día siguiente partieron los 3(el ministro, el sirviente y la princesa) y llegaron a una lujosa mansión en la cual se instalaron… Boomer bajo todas las maletas y acomodo la ropa de la princesa… una vez que todo estuvo listo, el ministro les dijo que tenía que ir a arreglar un asunto y que llegaba en la noche, eso no les importo a los dos jóvenes, los cuales se la pasaron el día en el parque más grande de ese reino, ahí estuvieron jugando los dos jóvenes, hasta que, enfrente de ellos paso un hermoso joven de ojos verdes que estaba vestido completamente de azul… ese joven tan apuesto iba solo admirando la belleza de ese parque… la princesa no pudo hacer nada más que mirarlo, ella se había enamorado de ese muchacho que se veía de 18 años… Boomer solo la vio con fastidio y le dijo a la princesa que daría una vuelta, lo cual ni caso le hizo… Miyako no se atrevía a hablarle al muchacho, no sabía porque pero no se podía mover… después de un rato el muchacho se empezó a alejar del parque y Miyako por fin despertó de su trance, poco después regreso Boomer, el cual se veía hipnotizado…y así pasaron los días… Miyako siempre iba al parque acompañada de su fiel sirviente, y ahí siempre iba también el joven, el cual, gracias a su ministro, había averiguado que se trataba nada menos que del príncipe del reino azul Butch, el príncipe del reino que se encontraba al otro lado del mar, la joven princesa se había obsesionado con él, y su sirviente lo había notado y le preocupaba, aunque no le dijo nada, porque el también parecía distraído…un día antes de que tuvieran que ir con la princesa de ese reino, Miyako se había decidido a hablarle al príncipe y declarársele, pero no contaba con que ese día llegaría el príncipe acompañado y abrazando una joven hermosa de cabello verde y ojos rosas…

**-Encantador príncipe, acepto gratamente su propuesta de matrimonio, de verdad que usted es el más apuesto hombre que eh visto hasta ahora…-**eso le rompió el corazón a la princesa

**-No sabe lo feliz que me ah hecho bella y hermosa princesa- **Miyako no quería oír más, rápidamente se acerco al príncipe y le dijo

-**Bello príncipe, por favor, no se case con ella, yo estoy realmente enamorada de usted y sé que conmigo será más feliz, porque yo soy…**

**-Pequeña niña, ¿no sabes quién soy? ¿Acaso no sabes que yo soy la princesa? ¿Que yo gobierno este reino? quien más podría hacer feliz a un príncipe que una princesa como yo… debería crecer un poco mas… pero no te preocupes ya encontraras a alguien de tu edad…-**eso enfureció a la princesa e iba a responder cuando el príncipe hablo

-**Lo siento pequeña, pero la princesa Bombón me tiene realmente enamorado, lo siento de verdad, pero ya encontraras a alguien, alguien que sea un poco más joven-**le dijo con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa

La princesa de verdad que estaba ofendida, furiosa y sobre todo triste… no pudo contener las lágrimas y salió corriendo de ahí…el sirviente lo noto y se fue atrás de ella, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a la princesa Bombón, una mirada de disculpa…

Una vez en la mansión la princesa empezó a llorar, sentía un gran dolor, su corazón sentía un gran rencor… el príncipe del que se había enamorado ya tenía a alguien más en su corazón, pronto empezó a destrozar las cosas que había cerca de ella, hasta que llego Boomer y la calmo un poco… pasadas las horas, Miyako le ordeno a Boomer que hiciera su maleta y le dijo al ministro que se largaban de ahí… el ministro asustado ante esa actitud, solo pudo asentir y seguir las ordenes de su princesa… una vez en el reino amarillo, la princesa llamo de nuevo a su ministro y ella con voz muy tranquila dijo:

-**Quiero que destruyas por completo al país de la princesa verde…**

**-Como ordene princesa-**Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios el ministro _"Bien esto es mejor de lo que esperaba"_ pensó mientras se iba a dar las ordenes a los soldados

-**Boomer… tengo un encargo mas para ti…**

Esa misma noche los soldados del reino amarillo invadieron y empezaron a destruir y matar a todos en el reino verde, muchas casas ardieron, muchas vidas inocentes se perdieron, pero el lamento del reino verde no llego a la princesa tirana…

**-La misión fue todo un éxito princesa, por cierto donde esta ese sirviente bueno para nada…**

**-Eso no le importa señor ministro**

**-Pero…**

**-Retírate…-**y se retiro el ministro viéndola con odio, "_Mala flor, de procedencia fina, con esa demoniaca coloración… aunque es la flor más hermosa…tiene tantas espinas que no la puedo tocar… al menos no a gusto…"___cuando salió de la estancia pudo oír un leve grito de la princesa, iba a regresar pero después oyó como ella decía

**-¡oh vaya es hora de la merienda!-**así que supuso que Boomer había llegado y no le dio importancia

Después del ataque al país verde, todos se enteraron que no había sobrevivido nadie, ni siquiera la princesa de pelo verde, la princesa de ese antes bello reino… todos fueron exterminado por los soldados de la princesa…gracias a este hecho, varios ciudadanos empezaron a reunirse en secreto… ya a nadie le parecía que la princesa gobernara… para acabar con la malvada princesa…el reino entero se rebeló… la rebelión era dirigida por una guerrera de armadura rojo carmesí…toda aquella gente que se había aliado, al final lograron envolver al país entero… y así comenzó un guerra civil, donde los ciudadanos se enfrentaron valientemente a los soldados de la princesa, el cual no era un gran enemigo…después de mucho tiempo… por fin la corte real fue rodeada…afuera del castillo se armaba una gran lucha, y la guerrera por fin entro en el castillo acompañada del príncipe azul… vieron como todos los sirvientes y el ministro huían y por fin la encontraron en su habitación mientras besaba en la frente a un sirviente y este huía también llorando por la tirana princesa…la princesa siempre fina y delicada, por fin había sido capturada, ella volteo a ver a la guerrera, esta alzo la espada y la princesa exclamo

-¡**Oh! una gran espada**

**-Mala flor, rodeada de flores finas…de horrible color humano…toda la utopía que tenias se está derrumbando fugazmente ante tus ojos…-**exclamo el príncipe azul- **Vamos acabala…**

Hace mucho mucho tiempo en algún lugar, estaba el reino de la traidora inhumanidad, en ese lugar reinaba Miyako, la princesa de 14 años de edad…finalmente Miyako había sido llevada ante la justicia, la encarcelaron y la condenaron a muerte en la guillotina… La hora de ejecución seria a las 3, la hora en que las campanas tocan y a la persona que antes llamaban princesa, ahora sola en prisión esta… diciendo cosas las cuales nadie ponía atención…La hora de ejecución llego…las campanas anunciaron el final de la bruja… la antigua princesa fue puesta en la guillotina, y se pudo observar a la guerrera de armadura roja que le decía algo en susurros a la condenada… dieron las 3 y Miyako, sin mirar ni un momento al público, solo sonrió y dijo:

_**-**__¡__**Vaya es hora de la merienda!**_

Y la gran cuchilla cayó…

**Notas del autor**

**Que les pareció… espero que les haya gustado…. bueno antes que nada quiero decirles que este al igual que prisionero y avión de papel, no son historias originales mías… yo solo los adapte a las PPGZ… y créanme que fue difícil… esta historia está basada en un video de vocaloid… bueno de hecho son 6 videos por lo cual serán 6 capítulos (para no hacer tantos one-shots mejor una historia de 6 caps.) cada uno contada desde diferentes puntos de vistas… **

**Bueno espero que de verdad le haya gustado… si no me esforzare mas… por cierto quiero que lean la historia de Kmy-litha… es casi la misma(está basado en el mismo video y nos pusimos de acuerdo para publicar) pero el de ella está en la sección de las PPG normales… pueden ver su historia buscándola en mis autores favoritos… también recomiendo sus demás historias…. todas son geniales( de hecho me gusto mas su historia de esto que la mía… aunque la mía está un poco más larga )**

**Otra cosa… para los que no entendieron quienes eran quien (como yo al principio… por eso se me dificulto un poco hacer la historia…) aquí están los roles de los personajes…**

**Meiko- Kaoru/bellota (la aldeana que suplico por la vida de su esposo)**

**Kaito-Butch (el príncipe del reino azul)**

**Rin-Miyako/Burbuja (La princesa del reino Amarillo)**

**Len-Boomer (El sirviente de Miyako)**

**Miku- Momoko/Bombón (La princesa del reino verde)**

**Gakupo -Brick (el esposo de Bellota)**

**Los primero nombre son de los personajes verdaderos del video… y aunque si cambiaron un poco los personajes… al menos les deje los ojos del mismo color (el de las PPGZ y lo RRBZ)**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido…**

**Atte: un autor que ya se está durmiendo…**

**S!fb**

**Pd: por cierto perdónenme… pero debido a que no me puedo sacar esta historia de la cabeza no podre actualizar mi otra historia sino hasta que termine esta… por favor no me maten… si me llaga la inspiración prometo actualizar mi otra historia este viernes…. pero si no…. confórmense con esta **


	2. The Daughter of the revenge

Declaimer: las PPGZ ni los RRBZ son míos… pero ahora sé que sus derechos son de Cartoon Network (creo)….y me pareció divertido hacer una historia loca y un poco fumada de ellas

Aclaraciones:

**Negrita: Diálogos**

Normal: Narración

_Cursiva: Cualquier otra cosa…. (Sobre todo pensamientos)_

The saga of evil: La hija de la venganza

_Me las pagaras…_

Hace mucho tiempo… tal vez centenares de años… existieron por las tierras de Asia oriental… tres reinos muy grandes… estaba el reino amarillo, al lado de este se encontraba el reino verde y al otro lado del mar se encontraba el reino azul… pero estos eran famosos por el hecho de que en ellos sus reyes eran muy jóvenes eran tan jóvenes que en si no los consideraban reyes sino, más bien, los consideraban príncipe y princesas… el reino amarillo, al cual sus habitantes lo consideraban el reino de la traidora inhumanidad, ahí vivía Kaoru, una hermosa mujer de cabellera roja y ojos verdes. Ella por lo general era amable con todos sus vecinos, conocidos y amigos, pero se sabía que si alguien se metía con ella no le iba muy bien…

**-Mejor piénsatelo dos veces antes de meterte con mis amigos estúpido-**le gritaba Kaoru a un joven con cara de pocos amigos-**Ahora lárgate**

**-Estúpida zorra ¿qué dijiste?-**Soltó con furia aquel hombre- ¿**Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?**

**-Si te metes con mis amigos te metes conmigo… así que por qué no te largas de una buena vez imbécil…-**y el joven temeroso se fue rápidamente de ahí

**-Gracias por defenderme de ese pervertido Kaoru, pero… no debiste hacerlo… **

**-Tonterías, que acaso no eres mi amiga, cualquiera que se meta con una amiga debe de estar preparado para meterse conmigo**

**-Gracias…**

-.-

=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=

-.-

Ella era la clase de persona que daría todo por los demás, y aunque siempre hacia las cosas antes de pensarlas, nunca se metía en verdaderos problemas, de eso se encargaba su esposo… Su esposo era una persona muy gentil e inteligente, anteriormente había sido soldado, pero debido a que tuvo una lesión en una antigua batalla, había sido retirado de su profesión y había conocido al amor de su vida… aunque ellos eran muy jóvenes, no les importo y se casaron un año después de que se conocieron, ella tenía 17 años cuando lo conoció y él tenia 22… ambos eran una feliz pareja… el soldado, después de los años de guerra, había encontrado un profundo amor a la paz y la tranquilidad, no le gustaban los conflictos y siempre quería arreglar las situaciones con palabras… esa feliz pareja vivía tranquilamente en la ciudad del reino amarillo, a pesar de que estaban bien con su país, veían, sin poder hacer nada, como sus amigos eran maltratados por la princesa, los apaleaban, les quitaban todo o simplemente los mandaban a la guillotina…

-**Amor ya llegue-**se escucho la voz de un hombre desde la puerta de una pequeña casa, en la sala la esperaba su esposa-**Traje las cosas para la cena…**

**-Hola Brick como te fue**

**-Pues… mal…**

**-¿Qué? ¿Porque? ¿Qué paso?**

**-Es que, siento decirte que nuestros vecinos los Sakurada, fueron cruelmente torturados, debido a que el hijo menor de ellos hizo enojar al ministro de la princesa, y ella, mando encarcelar al niño… les quitaron todo y los torturaron… **

**-Esta vez sí que se paso esa malcriada princesa… pero se va a enterar, esto no se puede quedar así…**

**-Pero debo decirte que la princesa no es del todo culpable, su padre murió cuando ella era muy joven y su ministro le enseño a gobernar… cuando estaba de servicio en el castillo, vi varias veces como el ministro le decía que hacer a la princesa… él es el verdadero villano aquí…**

**-No la defiendas, después de todo ella es la que da las órdenes, ella es de verdad como la apodan… es la hija del mal… hija de un demonio, ella dejo de ser humana hace mucho tiempo**

**-Puede que tengas razón pero…**

**-Sin peros… debemos hacer algo…**

**-La violencia solo trae más violencia…**

**-Bien, lo haremos como te gusta a ti…iremos a hablar con ella, Brick mañana quiero que vayamos a ver a la princesa…**

**-Pero… ¿estás segura? podría ser peligroso decirle algo- **le dijo preocupado, sobre todo porque ella sabia el carácter de su esposa… si llegaba a insultar a la princesa podrían mandarla a ejecutar

-**No te preocupes… ella me escuchara, porque si no…**

**-Muy bien iremos mañana… pero quiero que me dejes hablar a mí… y no quiero que te dejes llevar y la comiences a insultar aunque se lo merezca…**

**-Ok, pero entonces hoy te toca hacer de cenar…**

**-Pero…**

**-Y ahora mismo…**

**-Sabes te vez hermosa con ese vestido verde-**se sonroja Kaoru

-**Gracias es mi color favorito…**

**-Aunque a mí me gusta más el rojo…**

**-Si tú me lo pidieras, vestiría de rojo toda la vida… pero aun así no te escapas de tu castigo… así que has pronto de cenar…**

**-Como ordenes mi amor- **sin más se fue a preparar la cena

-.-

=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=

-.-

Al día siguiente los dos se encaminaron al castillo, iban determinados en hacer entender a la princesa sus acciones, cuando llegaron se les hizo una rápida excursión en el castillo, según los sirvientes era el protocolo, cuando llegaron por fin al salón de audiencias de la princesa

-**Bien que se les ofrece-**dijo aburrida la princesa

**-Princesa queremos por favor que deje de lastimar sin sentido a la gente de este país…**

**-Y quien eres tú como para decirme eso, yo no lastimo a nadie sin sentido, todos los que son castigados es porque se lo merecen**

**-Me llamo Brick joven princesa, y alguna vez le serví como soldado, y ella es mi esposa, Kaoru, la verdad ya estamos hartos de ver cómo trata a nuestros amigos, a veces es muy cruel, y solo lo hace por sus caprichos…**

**-Así que eras un soldado… y ¿te gustaría que dejara de pagarte por tus años de servicio?, porque te ves muy joven como para estar retirado, y ya no estamos en guerra, así que solo te aprovechas de la fortuna de este reino… **

**-Eres una princesa tirana, como osas decir que me aprovecho de las fortunas de este reino-**Brick estaba enfureciéndose, la princesa lo estaba haciendo ver como culpable, y eso no lo consentiría…**-Su padre gobernaba mucho mejor que usted**

**-Como te atreves a decirme eso, a mencionar a mi padre enfrente de mí… y sobre todo a decirme tirana…**

**-Es porque lo es princesa, usted es una tirana de lo peor, no merece gobernar aquí**

**-Llévenlo a la guillotina de inmediato… me ha faltado al respeto…-**dijo la princesa a los guardias, el joven de ojos rojos la miraba con furia, mientras los guardias lo apresaban

**-Por favor princesa sea razonable-**le dijo su sirviente

-¿**Cállate, que no oíste lo que me dijo?**

**-Pero...**

**-YA!**

**-Princesa se lo suplico, libere a mi esposo- **pedía de rodillas Kaoru mientras soltaba unas pequeñas lagrimas por los ojos… es lo que menos esperaba ese día, no quería que acabaran con el amor de su vida-**No lo ejecute, el no ah hecho nada malo**

**-¿Se te hace poco insultar a una princesa?-**pregunto maliciosamente Miyako

-¿**Te crees la flor más hermosa no?-**decía mientras forcejeaba con los guardias el joven de ojos rojos- **Mala Flor…Entre flores finas… de horrible color humano… rodeada de mala hierba estas… te has nutrido de ellas hasta hacerlas morir…**

**-Que alguien lo calle por favor…-**pidió fastidiada la princesa- **Ya solo dice estupideces… -**entonces uno de los guardias le dio un golpe al joven con lo cual quedo inconsciente- **Y que lleven todas sus pertenencias al jardín… necesito saber que conservare y que no…**

-**Por favor princesa… no lo mate… de verdad lo amo… lo es todo para mi…-**suplicaba la joven de ojos verdes

**-¿Todavía sigues aquí?... ¡Vamos! ¡Llévensela! que salga ahora mismo de mi castillo…**

Dos guardias agarraron a Kaoru y la empezaron a arrastrar fuera del castillo, ella intentaba zafarse, pero era en vano, los guardias eran demasiado fuertes… llorando y con mucha furia alcanzo a gritar:

-¡**JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAS!**

Los guardias la llevaron a la prisión que estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros del castillo, ahí permaneció 3 días y no pudo asistir a la ejecución de su esposo, en su celda, Kaoru, lloro por Brick mientras maldecía a la tirana princesa…

-.-

=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=

-.-

El día que por fin la liberaron, se dirigió rápidamente a su casa, solo para descubrir, que había sido totalmente vaciada, todas sus pertenencias ahora eran de la princesa, y ni siquiera podía entrar en su casa, ya que tenía un letrero que decía "prohibido el paso, quienes no obedezcan se les castigara con pena de muerte firma su alteza Miyako" estaba por irse de ahí, ya que estaba anocheciendo cuando uno de sus vecinos, la detuvo y le ofreció su casa como refugio, él le conto que los soldados habían sacado la mayoría de sus pertenencias y las había llevado ante la princesa, pero el pudo sacar sin que se dieran cuanta, varias cosas, entre ellas, la armadura, la capa y la espada de su esposo, ella feliz, le pide que se la entregue y esa misma noche fue con un herrero y le dijo:

**-Hola humilde herrero, quisiera que me hicieras una armadura a mi medida… quiero que saques el metal de esta vieja armadura…**

**-Como ordene pequeña dama, aunque déjeme decirle que si hago esto su armadura quedara de color rojo, parecerá un demonio con esto**

**-No importa, de hecho lo prefiero así…**

**-Podría saber para qué es**

**-Vaya mañana a la plaza de la ciudad… ahí se enterara de todo**

**-Muy bien…**

**-.-**

=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=

-.-

Al día siguiente en la plaza de la ciudad…

-**No se ustedes pero yo estoy harta de la tirana princesa, estoy harta de que tome nuestras vidas como si nada, así que quisiera que se unieran a mi causa, juntos podremos derrocarla**

**-Pero tú estás loca-**un señor con cara de cansancio y miedo hablo-** como se te ocurre siquiera pensarlo, ella es la hija del mal… ella es un demonio encarnado, de seguro tiene un trato con los demonios, no podemos tocarla, acabaría con nosotros**

**-Si no quieras pasarte de lista**

**-No somos nada**

**-De seguro solo quieres el poder de ella**

**-No seas egoísta**

**-No nos pida imposibles**

**-Y por qué lo haces ¿solo por venganza?, ¿quieres ser acaso como ella?, quieres que te llamemos la hija de la venganza**

**-Si busco venganza pero no es…**

**-Ah entonces te llamaremos así, la hija de la venganza, pero no cuentes con nosotros, hija de la venganza, si quieres morir ve tu sola…**

**-Mala flor, con el corazón lleno de odio, agarraste la espada de la venganza, tu solo pides venganza, porque crees que ahora te llaman la hija de la venganza**

Totalmente humillada Kaoru se fue del lugar y regreso a la casa de su vecino, el comprensivo le dijo que él estaba de acuerdo con ella pero que la gente le tenía más miedo que odio a la princesa y que por eso no la apoyaban, que necesitaban que pasara algo de verdad fuerte para motivarlos a pelear…

-.-

=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=

-.-

Poco tiempo después, Kaoru oyó el rumor de que la princesa tirana se había enamorado, pero que esta, al no ser correspondida, había regresado furiosa del país vecino, se decía que había perdido la razón y que había mandado a sus soldados a destruir al reino verde… Kaoru vio su oportunidad, era la oportunidad perfecta para que el pueblo le hiciera caso, los volvió a convocar a la plaza, y fueron todo los aldeanos…

-**Ya comprendieron, de esto es capaz la princesa, no podemos dejarla que siga así, puede que le digan la hija del mal, pero sigue siendo tan mortal como un ser humano, si nos levantamos en armas, estoy segura que les ganaremos, ella no tiene mucha gente a su disposición, somos el pueblo, podemos fácilmente derrocarla, así que ¿Que me dicen?-**un silencio se apodero del lugar, toda la gente la veía con ilusión, pero también con miedo, no sabían que hacer hasta que desde atrás de todas las personas se oyó una voz…

-**Yo estoy de acuerdo con usted bella dama, y le ofrezco toda la fuerza militar que está a mi disposición-**detrás de él varias decenas de soldado aparecieron

**-¿Y tú quien eres?**

**-Soy Butch, el príncipe del reino azul, y busco venganza, por culpa de la princesa de este reino, perdí al amor de mi vida, solo busco poder vengar la muerte de mi amada…**

**-Parece que estamos en las mismas… bien niño bonito, espero que sepas luchar, que alguien le dé una espada y quien quiera acabar con esto que nos acompañe…**

**-No se preocupe guerrera carmesí, yo tengo mi propia espada, y estoy seguro que se sorprenderá de que tan bueno soy…**

El pueblo agarro confianza al ver a los soldados del príncipe, y rápidamente se apuntaron a la lucha, el pueblo había estallado en ira, Kaoru, sabía que la sangre empezaría correr esa misma noche, la antes amable mujer vio que el reino tenia sed de sangre, sed de venganza al igual que ella, todos se aproximaron a Kaoru, ya totalmente armados, como pudieron, y empezaron con su lucha contra la princesa, después de algún tiempo, un gran grupo de rebeldes rodeo todo el castillo, los soldados no eran un gran enemigo, y no hubo muchas bajas de parte de los rebeldes, Kaoru le hablo a la multitud y alzando su espada dijo:

**-Vamos síganme**

El hombre que se había burlado anteriormente de Kaoru le dijo jugando:

**-Mala Flor, pronto tu sed de sangre se saciara, ¿cómo es posible que una hermosa flor como tu pueda empuñar la espada de la venganza? jajaja ahora la sangre correrá por el campo de batalla**

A lo que Kaoru solo pudo sonreír…el reino se derrumbaría pronto, pero finalmente Kaoru llego a las puertas del castillo, gracias a varios aldeanos y al príncipe del reino azul, pudieron destrozar las puertas y Kaoru entro al castillo acompañada solo del príncipe Butch, ella empezó a destruir todo lo que encontraba, todo lo que sabía que le molestaría a la princesa, todo por venganza, varios sirvientes estaban huyendo del lugar, eso no le importo, después de todo sabia que ellos no tenían la culpa de nada, hasta que se encontró a un hombre algo enano y de ojos grises, el cual suplico por su vida…

-**Por favor no me mates… te lo suplico, soy el ministro de la princesa, solo seguía sus ordenes, no podía hacer nada más, si la desobedecía me mandaba degollar…**

**-¿El ministro?-**_** Pero debo decirte que la princesa no es del todo culpable, su padre murió cuando ella era muy joven y su ministro le enseño a gobernar… cuando estaba de servicio en el castillo, vi varias veces como el ministro le decía que hacer a la princesa… él es el verdadero villano aquí…**_recordaba Kaoru las palabras de Brick, entonces empezó a sentir una odio por esa patética persona que rogaba por su vida

**-Si así es…**

**-TU ERES TAN CULPABLE COMO LA PRINCESA-** Y tan rápido como lo dijo le clavo su espada en el corazón, el ministro inmediatamente murió… el príncipe la vio con algo de sorpresa pero no dijo nada, varios soldados se les acercaron, realmente eso no era un problema, ya que ella había sido entrenada por su esposo, así que era también una gran guerrera, además de que el príncipe también le ayudaba… asesinaron a todos los guardias que se les opusieron y dejaron huir a los que lo merecían… cuando por fin llegaron al cuarto de la princesa, vieron como besaba en la frente a su sirviente y este huía del lugar llorando por la princesa, Kaoru levanto su espada amenazando a la princesa y esta solo exclamó:

-¡**Oh! una gran espada**

**-Mala flor, rodeada de flores finas…de horrible color humano…toda la utopía que tenias se está derrumbando fugazmente ante tus ojos…-**exclamo el príncipe azul- **Vamos acabala…- **le dijo a Kaoru…y el también desenvaino su espada, él quería anunciar a todo el reino el fin de la guerra, pero Kaoru miro fijamente a la princesa

**-¿Por qué…?-**susurro Kaoru, no podía creerlo, ella no… no podía ser, acaso él… rápidamente volteo al lugar por donde había huido el sirviente…pero ya no se veía por ninguna parte…

-**Mala flor, porque te detienes ahora, debemos matar a la princesa… es nuestro deber… ¿o acaso ya olvidaste nuestra venganza? si tu no lo haces yo lo hare- **el príncipe levanto su espada pero Kaoru lo detuvo…

-**No espera, no nos bajemos a su nivel… además el pueblo entero merece verla morir… mejor acabemos su vida como a ella le gusta acabar con la de los demás… mandémosla a la guillotina… que se haga justicia…**

**-Muy bien como quieras… pero quiero estar en primera fila viendo…**

**-Está bien… dile a tus soldados que la manden a prisión, la ejecutaremos mañana a las 3…**

**-.-**

=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=

-.-

Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar, existió el reino de la inhumanidad, el cual había sido salvado por Kaoru, la chica de la armadura carmesí, las horas que paso la princesa en prisión, Kaoru la oyó murmurar cosas que le confirmaron lo que ella sospechaba… la hora de la ejecución seria a las 3 de la tarde, al sonar de las campanas, las cuales no se atrasarían ni un minuto, pues estas anunciarían la muerte de la bruja, Kaoru y el príncipe condujeron a su final a la princesa, los dos estaban al lado de la bruja esa, en primera fila como decían todos, eran las 2:59 Pm, todos le proferían insultos a la princesa, todos menos un joven que estaba totalmente tapado, y que parecía estar llorando, tenía una botella entre las manos… Kaoru lo vio detenidamente y sonrió, le alegraba que "él" estuviera aquí, las 3 de la tarde vinieron acompañados de 3 campanadas, el siervo de la princesa lloro aun más, y Kaoru le dijo en un susurro a la princesa:

**-Los siento, pero yo le dije que me las pagaría-** la condenada, la vio con sorpresa y sin mirar al público ni un momento sonrió y dijo:

_**-**__¡__**Vaya es hora de la merienda!**_

Y la gran cuchilla cayó…

Por fin todo había acabado, Kaoru, dirigió la vista hacia donde estaba antes el siervo de la princesa, pero ya no lo vio, todos festejaron la muerte de la princesa tirana y el señor que ya había tomado de costumbre llamarle mala flor a la guerrera roja dijo:

**-Mala flor, conseguiste que tu corrupto deseo se cumpliera y ahora que acabaste con ella todos te conocerán como la hija de la venganza…**

**-Sí que viva la hija de la venganza**

**-Que viva…**

Pero Kaoru solo pensaba en algo_ "espero que sufras lo mismo que nosotros princesa"… _el tiempo paso y el príncipe del reino azul se hizo muy amigo de Kaoru, ella decidió irse a vivir a su reino, ya que no quería recordar los malos momentos en ese reino, el príncipe, después de varios años se le declaro a la hija de la venganza, diciéndole que el dolor de perder a alguien los unía mas que nada, que debían ayudarse a superarlo, Kaoru, quien se había enamorado del príncipe poco después de la muerte de la princesa, acepto gustosa, pero ninguno de los dos jamás olvido a su primer amor, y juntos siempre los recuerdan…

-.-

=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=

-.-

**Notas del autor….**

**Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad está en esta parte no tenía mucha inspiración…. bueno esta ves seré breve (bueno a comparación de siempre si) la historia está un poco cambiada a la original así que no se sorprendan… como ya dije este es un fic inspirado en un video de vocaloid… bueno debido a cosas que no esperaba, y cosas que acabo de descubrir, eh decidido hacer en vez de 6 capítulos 9…. así que espero reviews….por cierto les recomiendo las historias de Kmy-litha, están en mis autores favoritos, todas son geniales… (de hecho mejores que las mías ¬_¬U)**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido….**

**Atte: un autor que espera que le vaya mejor que ayer…**

**S!fb**


	3. The prince of Blue

Declaimer: las PPGZ ni los RRBZ son míos… pero ahora sé que sus derechos son de Cartoon Network (creo)….y me pareció divertido hacer una historia loca y un poco fumada de ellas

Aclaraciones:

**Negrita: Diálogos**

Normal: Narración

_Cursiva: Cualquier otra cosa…. (Sobre todo pensamientos)_

The saga of evil: El príncipe de azul

_Vamos, vengan aquí…_

-.-

=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=

-.-

Hace mucho tiempo… tal vez centenares de años… existieron por las tierras de Asia oriental… tres reinos muy grandes… estaba el reino amarillo, al lado de este se encontraba el reino verde y al otro lado del mar se encontraba el reino azul… pero estos eran famosos por el hecho de que en ellos sus reyes eran muy jóvenes eran tan jóvenes que en si no los consideraban reyes sino, más bien, los consideraban príncipe y princesas…En el reino azul, al otro lado del mar, existía un bello príncipe de cabellera azul y ojos verdes, en este reino todas las mujeres, jóvenes o mayores, estaban enamoradas del príncipe de 18 años de edad… el poseía un maravilloso castillo, y miles de sirvientes, con los cuales era muy bondadoso, los trataba como si fueran sus propios hermanos y hermanas…

**-Príncipe, todo está listo para su viaje-**un joven de piel clara era el que hablaba-** Hoy en la noche podemos zarpar al reino amarillo**

**-Kenji, ya te eh dicho que me llames Butch no príncipe o ¿te gustaría que te llamara sirviente?… y que buena noticia, dile a Kasumi, a Kyoko y a Tetsu que se alisten nos iremos solos nosotros 5, ve a preparar tu maleta que estas serán una buenas vacaciones…**

**-Pero, ¿no deberíamos avisarle a la princesa de ese reino que vamos para allá? que tal si ella tiene otros compromisos…**

**-La idea es pasar desapercibidos, no quiero llegar anunciando que soy un príncipe, quiero que me traten como una persona cualquiera… quiero conocer a la princesa de ese reino, sé que es algo joven, pero, quisiera ver como es en realidad…**

**-Pues según eh oído, trata mal a todos en su reino, además de que dicen que es una niña muy caprichosa, de hecho eh oído el rumor de que le dicen la hija del mal….**

**-Ya basta Kenji, esos son solo malos rumores, no les hagas caso, mientras no estemos seguros, de seguro son solo murmuraciones de la gente que no tiene nada que hacer e inventa cosas para hacer su vida menos aburrida… además quiero ver si podemos llegar a una alianza con el reino amarillo, ya quiero llegar… estoy muy ansioso…**

**-Muy bien su alteza, preparare su maleta…**

**-No prepares la mía… prepara la tuya, y ve y come algo, te vez un poco pálido…**

**-Gracias príncipe… preparare todo para salir, le avisare a los demás que alisten sus maletas…**

-.-

=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=

-.-

El príncipe Butch lo tenía todo, y era muy respetado, por su bondad… el dinero y poder que tenía su reino, no se encontraba en ningún otro lugar… él salió esa misma noche rumbo al reino amarillo, en un pequeño barco, donde solo iban él y 4 sirvientes, pero no contaba con que el mal tiempo lo desviaría de su curso, y sin poder evitarlo, tuvo que anclar en el puerto más cercano, que era el del reino verde…

-**Príncipe Butch… siento informarle que debido a la tormenta, anclamos en el puerto del país verde, no estamos muy lejos del país amarillo, podríamos alquilar algunos caballos y llegar hasta ahí… y sobre la tormenta, se dañaron varias partes de nuestro barco, así que la reparación nos tomara por lo menos 3 días…**

**-Diablos… y yo que quería conocer a la princesa del país amarillo… muy bien hoy pasaremos aquí la noche… mañana yo me encargare de buscar la manera de llegar, ahora vayan y disfruten de sus días libres en este reino…**

**-Disculpe mi señor…-**hablo una joven de piel un poco pálida, pero que se veía hermosa e inocente

-**Dime Kasumi…**

**-¿Nos quedaremos en el barco?**

**-mmm, no lo había pensado… pues si pienso que es lo mejor para pasar desapercibidos, a menos que ustedes quieran que alquile alguna casa…**

**-No mi señor, como cree que vamos a pedirle nosotros eso-**dijo un señor de unos 30 años, era muy fornido y tenía cara de seriedad absoluta- **Kasumi deberías disculparte por semejante insulto…**

**-Tetsu ya les eh dicho que me digan simplemente Butch… además no es ningún insulto ni molestia, y de verdad si lo prefieren alquilo algún cuarto o algo…**

**-De verdad mi señ… digo… Príncipe Butch, no es necesario, si usted lo desea, acomodaremos todo en el barco y después daremos alguna vuelta… y si gusta yo arreglo lo de los caballos**

**-Muy bien arreglen lo del barco, pero yo buscare lo del transporte… pero hasta mañana… hoy admirare este reino… puede que también lo gobierne una linda princesa…**

**-De hecho el reino verde lo gobierna una princesa de 16 años de edad… es la segunda princesa más joven… se dice que es muy hermosa y bondadosa… se llama Momoko… y su particularidad es que tiene unos hermosos ojos rosas…**

**-¿De verdad Kyoko…? tu siempre me sorprendes… siempre me das la información que requiero…- **le dijo con una sonrisa, a lo cual la linda chica de tez morena y ojos ámbar se puso toda roja, y le evito la mirada-**muy bien diviértanse, y regresen al barco no muy tarde… no sabemos qué tantos criminales halla por aquí… además de que quiero que cenen conmigo…**

**-Muy bien príncipe…-**Dijeron todos al unisonó

-**Y, por favor, mientras estemos aquí, no me digan príncipe…**

**-Muy bien Príncipe Butch...**

**-…-"**_creo que no lo pueden evitar"_ pensó con una gotita en su frente y se marcho de ahí… él príncipe se paseo toda la tarde en ese hermoso reino, admirando cada edificio, cada parte de ese bello reino, todas las personas se le quedaban viendo, en especial las chicas, todas parecían hipnotizadas, toda joven del lugar se enamoro de él, esto ponía un poco nervioso al príncipe, el cual empezó a cantar una pequeña melodía, tarde comprendió que era un gran error, todas las mujeres, al oírlo cantar empezaron a perseguirlo…

**-Apuesto joven… por favor cásate conmigo…-**decían unas…a lo que las otras respondían-**No conmigo…**

El joven príncipe, totalmente satisfecho y **un poco creído*,** también divertido por esta reacción de las chicas exclamo:

**-Vamos, vengan aquí-**mientras pensaba _"Y yo que quería pasar desapercibido"_

Todas las chicas, se emocionaron demasiado y corrieron hacia el príncipe, el cual empezó a decirle a las chicas que luego comería con ellas, que realmente no planeaba casarse tan joven y cosas por el estilo, el joven príncipe se sorprendió por el hecho de que todos en ese país tenían el pelo verde… claro en diferentes tonalidades y diferentes estilos… cuando pregunto por esto todas las chicas lo vieron divertidas, hasta que una le dijo…

**-Pues claro que todos en este reino tenemos el pelo verde, por eso este reino es el reino verde… solo los turistas como tú lo tienen de otro color… es como si estuviera en el agua…**

**-Jejejeje que sorprendente… bueno señoritas tengo que dejarlas, tengo que regresar a mi barco…**

Todas pusieron cara de tristeza, pero el príncipe prometió ir al siguiente día… cuando llego a su barco, todos sus sirvientes lo estaban esperando y el príncipe les pregunto por su día… todos le preguntaron al príncipe lo mismo y el les comento lo de las jóvenes y la particularidad del reino…

-**Siento no habérselo dicho antes príncipe Butch… siento mi torpeza…**

**-¿Acaso tu lo sabías Kyoko?, no te preocupes le sucede a cualquiera… pero creo que tendré que conseguir rápido el transporte… si no todas las jóvenes de este reino me comerán vivo…**

**-Jajaja Bella rosa azul, de buena tierra y admirado por todos, estas rodeado de fans a las cuales tienes que complacer, ah pero no sabes que hallarías una en particular…**

**-De que hablas Kenji, además… no deberías llamarme bella rosa azul… suena extraño…**

**-Perdóneme… pero según se ¿así le dicen a las dos princesas y a usted no?**

**-Sí pero no me gusta….y no contestaste mi pregunta…**

**-No es nada, pero me han dicho que el jardín cerca del palacio real es hermoso, es el más grande del reino parece un bosque, o un laberinto, pero es hermoso… le sugiero que vaya a verlo… le aseguro que no se arrepentirá…**

**-De verdad… muy bien, mañana antes de ir por algún transporte, iré a ese jardín a ver que hay**

-.-

=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=

-.-

Al día siguiente y después de asegurarse de que sus fans no lo seguían… el príncipe se dirigió al bello jardín, estaba admirando el hermoso jardín y el majestuoso castillo que se encontraba casi enfrente de él, iba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que una chica estaba casi enfrente de él, ella también iba distraída, por lo cual los dos chocaron…

**-Disculpa, te encuentras bien-**se disculpo la joven de pelo verde…-**oh de verdad lo siento…**

**-Si no te preocupes me encuentro bien-**dijo el príncipe adolorido, ninguno de los dos había levantado la vista, el príncipe se levanto y le ayudo a la joven a pararse, esta al levantar la vista se le quedo viendo al joven y este le correspondía, los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y no podían dejar de contemplar al otro, ella tenía unos hermosos ojos rosas, y el pelo verde de un tono claro y muy largo… no cabía duda que los dos jóvenes se habían enamorado a primera vista, él después de un largo rato, reacciono y se presento-** Siento mi torpeza, déjame presentarme, me llamo Butch y soy…**

-**Hola encantada de conocerte… ¿tú eres el príncipe del reino azul no? el que se encuentra al otro lado del mar… eres la rosa azul ¿o me equivoco?**

**-No, no te equivocas-**dijo el príncipe todo rojo, no le gustaba para nada ese apodo, pero viniendo de ella no le parecía tan malo- **Y deje decirle que es un placer conocer a tan bella dama, pero quisiera saber su nombre si no le molesta**

**-Hay cortes caballero, me halaga con sus cumplidos, y por supuesto que no es molestia, mi nombre es Momoko, pero a las personas que quiero les dejo que me digan Bombón, y sería un honor que así me dijera usted…**

**-Muy bien Bombón, me gusta tu nombre, es hermoso, tan hermoso como tú…**

**-Gracias, tú también eres muy guapo Butch… siento decirte que ahora no me puedo quedar… pero, ven mañana aquí mismo… quiero poder admirarte de nuevo…**

**-El que la quiere admirar a usted soy yo…**

**-Gracias, espero que vengas mañana…**

**-Jamás faltaría…**

-.-

=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=

-.-

Al día siguiente el príncipe fue muy puntual en llegar, pero la joven princesa no se encontraba por ningún lado, él estuvo buscando a la princesa pero no se veía por ningún lado, cuando Butch ya se había dado por vencido, ella apareció de pronto, parecía muy feliz, el no lo noto ya que al verla no notaba nada, más que su linda figura… así pasaron los días, el príncipe formalizo la relación y le pidió que fueran novios a la princesa, Bombón acepto gustosa y le comento que ella tenía que formalizar las relaciones con el país vecino el reino amarillo, ella le dijo a Butch que los vería 8 días después de haberlo conocido, y no sabía a qué acuerdo llegarían, Butch muy comprensivo le dijo que él la apoyaría en todo… los dos jóvenes estaban muy enamorados, y él le era sumamente fiel, a todas las jóvenes fans que tenia les decía cortésmente que ya tenía novia y cosas por el estilo, pero ella tenía un secreto que ocultar…que el joven de azul no sospechaba siquiera… los dos jóvenes siempre se veían en el jardín, aunque ella siempre llegara tarde y se iban a la plaza todo el día, él ya había cancelado completamente la excursión al país amarillo, a sus sirvientes esto les inquieto un poco, pero no dijeron nada, todo iba bien hasta que un día antes de que la princesa Momoko tuviera la reunión con la princesa Miyako, paso algo que nadie se esperaba Butch pidió la mano de Bombón…pero el príncipe no sabía que la otra princesa también lo amaba…

**.Bella y encantadora princesa… -**dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante ella- **sería un honor para mí, que usted aceptara darme su mano en matrimonio, la amo más que a nada en este mundo…**

**-Encantador príncipe, acepto gratamente su propuesta de matrimonio, de verdad que usted es el más apuesto hombre que eh visto hasta ahora…-**el príncipe sonrió

**-No sabe lo feliz que me ah hecho bella y hermosa princesa- **eso hizo realmente feliz al príncipe, se paro y la beso… pero alguien los interrumpió

-**Bello príncipe, por favor, no se case con ella, yo estoy realmente enamorada de usted y sé que conmigo será más feliz, porque yo soy…-**una joven de cabello amarillo y ojos azules, realmente hermosa fue la que hablo,"_como es posible que ella este enamorada de mi… tan bella niña… pero yo ya amo a otra" _pensó él se disponía a contestar pero Bombón se le adelanto

**-Pequeña niña, ¿no sabes quién soy? ¿Acaso no sabes que yo soy la princesa? ¿Que yo gobierno este reino? quien más podría hacer feliz a un príncipe que una princesa como yo… debería crecer un poco mas… pero no te preocupes ya encontraras a alguien de tu edad…-**realmente la princesa había sido muy dura con ella, pero no le dio importancia, después de todo, el realmente estaba enamorado de ella

-**Lo siento pequeña, pero la princesa Bombón me tiene realmente enamorado, lo siento de verdad, pero ya encontraras a alguien, alguien que sea un poco más joven-**le dijo con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa

La joven parecía que estar a punto de llorar… sin más ella salió corriendo de ahí…el joven que se encontraba con ella le dirigió una extraña mirada a Bombón y se fue tras de la chica… esto dejo un poco triste al príncipe, a él no le gustaba romperle el corazón a las mujeres, menos siendo tan jóvenes…

Después de planear todo los dos estaban ya comprometidos, decidieron hacer la boda en unos pocos meses, ese mismo día, el príncipe decidió regresar a su reino, debía empezar a organizar todo para su boda, se despidió de su princesa y le prometió volver cada semana, estando en el barco les comento a sus sirvientes lo de la boda y también les dijo lo de la chica de cabellera amarilla…

-¿**Enserio? y como era…-**pregunto curiosa Kyoko

-**Pues era muy joven, tendría unos 13 o 14 años, pero era hermosa, no tanto como Bombón, pero tenía el pelo amarillo y unos bonitos ojos azules…**

-**Espera… según una información que conseguí… la princesa Miyako del reino amarillo, lleva una semana viviendo aquí, según creo porque tenía una reunión con la princesa Momoko… **

**-¿Que dices? pero si la reunión no es sino hasta mañana… para que vendría una semana antes, ¿Cómo es eso posible? espero que no pase nada, creo que realmente la hice sentir mal…**

**-Bella roza azul-**empezó a decirle Kenji, desde que le agarro confianza a Butch, le encantaba molestarlo con eso…-**descubriste algo extraño, a otra joven prometida, la malvada rosa está enamorada de ti… y sin embargo niegas cualquier relación…**

**-Basta Kenji, no empieces… ella no es malvada, pero espero que no haga nada malo…**

-.-

=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=

-.-

Esa misma noche él príncipe estaba muy inquieto, debido a lo sucedido le había pedido a Kenji que se dirigiera al reino amarillo y que le trajera noticias de la princesa amarilla, no creía que le hiciera algo malo, pero aun era muy joven y se podía dejar llevar por sus emociones y sentimientos… ya eran las diez de la noche y Kenji llego muy apurado y cansado a la presencia del príncipe…

**-Es terrible mi señor… la princesa… la princesa Miyako… la malvada rosa… ella, planea atacar el país verde…**

**-¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? de donde conseguiste esta información…**

**-Jamás le mentiría… yo mismo vi con mis ojos como su ministro les daba órdenes a sus soldados, planean atacar esta misma noche…. mientras todos se encuentren dormidos… **

**-Debemos apurarnos, prepárame rápido un barco, el más veloz que haya, no puedo mandar ahora a mis soldados, no llegarían a tiempo, pero por lo menos sacare a Bombón de ahí…**

**-Si Butch, ahora mismo le preparo su barco…. y le deseo toda la suerte del mundo…**

**-Gracias…**

-.-

=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=

-.-

Butch sin dudar ni un segundo, se embarco rápidamente hacia el país verde, debía de avisar a su bella prometida… no podía creer lo que sucedía, no creía que la princesa amarilla fuera capaz de tanto, imploraba a dios que su sirviente hubiera escuchado mal, interpretado mal las cosas… Butch llego en cuestión de minutos al reino verde, ni siquiera espero que anclaran el barco, el salto desde el barco y se mojo un poco en la orilla… corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el castillo de su amada…apenas llego cuando vio a su amada princesa, trato de llamarle la atención, pero ella lo ignoro por completo, se veía realmente feliz, tenía una carta en sus manos, él le grito una vez mas y ella se limito a decirle que lo esperara, que le tenían una sorpresa en el hermoso jardín y salió hacia su destino fatal … él tuvo un mal presentimiento y fue tras ella mientras gritaba **espera no vayas es una trampa**, pero una vez que llego al jardín la perdió de vista… de verdad que ese jardín parecía un laberinto, y sobre todo de noche… Butch busco por todos lados pero no encontraba a la princesa… él empezó a oír al ejercito del país amarillo, el fuego de las casas se veía por todos lados, y el ruido de destrucción también… el príncipe se estaba desesperando… después de 15 minutos el príncipe oyó como alguien soltaba un débil grito, sintiendo el peor miedo de su vida se dirigió al lugar y lo que vio lo dejo helado… su dulce y amada princesa estaba bañada en sangre… tenía una horrible cortada en el corazón y una persona con una capa sostenía un cuchillo…él exclamo **¡**_**ah**__**no puede ser!**_ la persona encapuchada al ver al príncipe se fue corriendo, el príncipe lo iba a seguir pero entonces llegaron los soldados del reino verde y se tuvo que ocultar… lo único que alcanzo a distinguir de la persona eran sus ojos,_ unos hermosos ojos azules…_ el príncipe regreso a su barco y con toda la rabia que tenia se dirigió a su reino… cuando llego le conto todo a sus sirvientes todo, y les pidió que reunieran a todos los soldados disponibles y que prepararan varios barcos… su destino era el reino amarillo

**-Pobre bella rosa azul…-**le decía Kenji a Kasumi- **siente perder la razón… su amada fue hacia su muerte… la pobre rosa le había intentado advertir…sin embargo no hizo caso y por su cuenta se marcho…**

**-El pobre príncipe debe de estar devastado… solo espero que no cometa alguna locura…**

**-Pues hizo llamar a los soldados… creo que entraremos en guerra…**

**-Espero que no muera gente inocente…**

**-Creo que eso no se puede evitar… y menos en una guerra…**

-.-

=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=

-.-

El príncipe Butch se dirigió al día siguiente al reino amarillo, decidió ver si podía conseguir algún aliado, si era verdad lo que le dijo Kenji, ya varias personas estarían hartas de la princesa… su suerte fue tal que al llegar a la plaza del pueblo oyó como una chica con armadura carmesí le decía a todos los que estaban reunidos…

-**Ya comprendieron, de esto es capaz la princesa, no podemos dejarla que siga así, puede que le digan la hija del mal, pero sigue siendo tan mortal como un ser humano, si nos levantamos en armas, estoy segura que les ganaremos, ella no tiene mucha gente a su disposición, somos el pueblo, podemos fácilmente derrocarla, así que ¿Que me dicen?-**un silencio se apodero del lugar, toda la gente la veía con ilusión, pero también con miedo, Butch decidió hablar…

-**Yo estoy de acuerdo con usted bella dama, y le ofrezco toda la fuerza militar que está a mi disposición-**dijo con total seguridad y sus soldados lo secundaron

**-¿Y tú quien eres?**

**-Soy Butch, el príncipe del reino azul, y busco venganza, por culpa de la princesa de este reino, perdí al amor de mi vida, solo busco poder vengar la muerte de mi amada…**

**-Parece que estamos en las mismas… bien niño bonito, espero que sepas luchar, que alguien le dé una espada y quien quiera acabar con esto que nos acompañe…**

**-No se preocupe guerrera carmesí, yo tengo mi propia espada, y estoy seguro que se sorprenderá de que tan bueno soy…**

El pueblo agarro confianza al ver a los soldados del príncipe, y rápidamente se apuntaron a la lucha, el pueblo había estallado en ira, Butch veía con admiración a la joven de armadura roja… no podía evitar ver sus hermosos ojos verdes, como los suyos pero más claros…pero no podía pensar en eso en ese momento, debía concentrarse… todos siguieron a la joven y fueron a la batalla… después de algún tiempo, un gran grupo de rebeldes rodeo todo el castillo, los soldados no eran un gran enemigo, y no hubo muchas bajas de parte de los rebeldes, la joven le hablo a la multitud y alzando su espada dijo:

**-Vamos síganme**

Un hombre algo extraño se dirigió a la joven y le dijo…

**-Mala Flor, pronto tu sed de sangre se saciara, ¿cómo es posible que una hermosa flor como tu pueda empuñar la espada de la venganza? jajaja ahora la sangre correrá por el campo de batalla**

Butch sonrió, a los únicos que les decían bellas rosas o flores era a las princesas y a él, pero estaba seguro que ella si era una hermosa flor…el reino se derrumbo pronto, y finalmente derrumbaron las puertas del castillo y entraron, ella empezó a destruir todo lo que encontraba, eso no le importaba mucho al Butch, de hecho le divertía la idea de que eso molestara a la princesa Miyako, varios sirvientes estaban huyendo, el príncipe solo los veía, sabía que ellos solo seguían ordenes, y que lo más seguro era que los obligaran a cumplirlas, así que los dejo huir… hasta que se encontraron a un hombre algo enano y de ojos grises, el cual suplico por su vida…

-**Por favor no me mates… te lo suplico, soy el ministro de la princesa, solo seguía sus ordenes, no podía hacer nada más, si la desobedecía me mandaba degollar…**

**-¿El ministro?-** pregunto la guerrera, y después de verlo durante un instante…

**-Si así es…**

**-TU ERES TAN CULPABLE COMO LA PRINCESA-** Y tan rápido como lo dijo le clavo su espada en el corazón, el ministro inmediatamente murió… el príncipe la vio con algo de sorpresa pero no dijo nada, varios soldados se les acercaron, realmente eso no era un problema, ya que ella era muy buena peleando, además de que el príncipe también le ayudaba… asesinaron a todos los guardias que se les opusieron y dejaron huir a los que lo merecían… cuando por fin llegaron al cuarto de la princesa, vieron como besaba en la frente a su sirviente y este huía del lugar llorando por la princesa, la joven levanto su espada amenazando a la princesa y esta solo exclamó:

-¡**Oh! una gran espada**

**-Mala flor, rodeada de flores finas…de horrible color humano…toda la utopía que tenias se está derrumbando fugazmente ante tus ojos…-**exclamo el príncipe azul- **Vamos acabala…- **le dijo a la guerrera…y el también desenvaino su espada, él quería anunciar a todo el reino el fin de la guerra, pero ella miro fijamente a la princesa

**-¿Por qué…?-**susurro...

-**Mala flor-**dijo recordando cómo le decía el señor-** porque te detienes ahora, debemos matar a la princesa… es nuestro deber… ¿o acaso ya olvidaste nuestra venganza? si tu no lo haces yo lo hare- **el príncipe levanto su espada pero ella lo detuvo…

-**No espera, no nos bajemos a su nivel… además el pueblo entero merece verla morir… mejor acabemos su vida como a ella le gusta acabar con la de los demás… mandémosla a la guillotina… que se haga justicia…**

**-Muy bien como quieras… pero quiero estar en primera fila viendo…**

**-Está bien… dile a tus soldados que la manden a prisión, la ejecutaremos mañana a las 3…**

-.-

=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=

-.-

Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar, existió el reino de paz y humanidad, y en este reino una princesa murió, todo por un mal amor… ya en la ejecución el príncipe se encontraba al lado del verdugo, recordaba todo lo que había vivido con la princesa y no pudo evitar que se le salieran las lagrimas… vio como Kaoru, le susurraba algo a la princesa tirana y ella solo exclamaba:

_**-**__¡__**Vaya es hora de la merienda!**_

Y la gran cuchilla cayo…

**-Mala flor, conseguiste que tu corrupto deseo se cumpliera y ahora que acabaste con ella todos te conocerán como la hija de la venganza…-**exclamo la misma persona de antes

**-Sí que viva la hija de la venganza- **todos empezaron a aplaudirle a la guerrera carmesí

**-Que viva…**

-**Bella rosa azul, luego de la tragedia, llevaste a la rosa amarilla a la guillotina, ahora tu venganza se ah llevado a cabo, ahora tu amada princesa podrá descansar en paz-**le dijo el mismo hombre que hace poco había hablado… el tiempo paso y el príncipe del reino azul se hizo muy amigo de Kaoru, ella decidió irse a vivir a su reino, ya que no quería recordar los malos momentos en ese reino, Butch, después de varios años se le declaro a la hija de la venganza, diciéndole que el dolor de perder a alguien los unía más que nada, que debían ayudarse a superarlo, Kaoru, quien se había enamorado del príncipe poco después de la muerte de la princesa, acepto gustosa, pero ninguno de los dos jamás olvido a su primer amor, y juntos siempre los recuerdan…

-.-

=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=

-.-

***(¿Un poco? ¬_¬) **

-.-

=^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^==^.^=

-.-

**Notas de autor…**

**Sin nada que decir… solo que no estoy muy inspirado (y parece que entre menos inspirado estoy más escribo…¬¬U) espero que les guste… y pronto subiré el sig. cap. de Daria mi vida…**

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido…**

**Atte: un autor que piensa en algo drástico….**

**S!fb**


End file.
